Inuaysha's confession
by HiBrittBratt
Summary: Do you ever wounder what it would be like for a minko and henyu to mate and have kids what they would turn out to be? what troubles and revalations the will face? well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's confession chapter one

disowned- Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not me :(

warning-I'm a horrible speller please don't cartage my spelling.

we all have wondered what it will be like for Inuyasha and Kagome to become mates and have kids and how they would turn out. well, I'll tell you.

It all starts out very early in the morning every one is a sleeping there tents.  
kagome surpassingly, wakes up before Inuyasha and decides to go for a walk to think about things. she is walking in to Inuyasha's forest were Inuyasha's tree is (the tree of ages).  
She comes up to the tree and puts her hand on the spot where Inuyasha was pinned to and starts remembering how it all started. Suddenly Inuyasha comes up be hind her and puts his arm on her shoulder scarring the crap out of her because she thought she was alone.  
Inuyasha: what are you doing up so early and walking around by your self?  
you know there are demons in this forest who would gobble you up in a second.  
Kagome: (hands on hips) I was just trying to clear my mind and think things through.  
Inuyasha:(puzzled face) clear your mind about what? Kagome: why would you care?  
Inuyasha: because... I care about you I always have.  
Kagome is frozen in place trying to except what Inuyasha just said.  
Inuyasha: ever sense I meet you I have cared and worried for you.  
Kagome: inuyasha I don't know what to say.

cliff hanger lol. i hope you all like my story so far i know its short i'm sorry but i all ready do have 43 pages written in my book no i just need to add it on here. please leave comments i love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: Well it's still pretty early we should try to sleep for a fue more hours.

Kagome: Sure but it's a decent walk back to camp you know and I don't want t you to waist your energy running.

Inuyasha: Well we can sleep in my tree.

Kagome: That's a good idea. Inuyasha picks her up and jumps from branch to branch till he gets to a really big one and sets Kagome down. He takes off his fire rat shirt and raps it around Kagome then sets her in his lad and holds her close to his chest. Kagome fell fast asleep. Inuyasha watches the ningen in her sleep and notices her starting to have a dream and she starts to move about in her sleep. _Kagome's dream: Kagome was running through the forest panting heavily with the centipede chasing fast after her. She comes across a boy pinned to a tree and he slowly wakes up. Kaede and the village were chasing after them. Kagome trips and falls into the boy, the centipede raps around the tree trapping the boy and her to it. The boy yells at her to take out the arrow that has sealed him to the tree that is if she wants to live. Kaede in the background of all the noise yells to Kagome "Nay child don't set the henyu free he will kill us all!" The boy yells at her what will it be do you want to live!" While franticly looking around and observing the situation she had gotten herself into she yells, "I choose to, LIVE" and pulls the arrow from his chest setting Inuyasha the inuhenyu free. Quickly Inuyasha slashes free from the centipede and rips it to shreds and steals the shekon no tama from Kagome and starts to run like a bat out of hell. Kaede quickly chants a spell and a bright light of beads go flying after Inuyasha and form a chain around his neck. "Quick the word of inscription" she yells at Kagome. Kagome looks at him and stutters trying to think. She looked him up and down from his cute doggie ears that she wanted to feel to his bear feet and yelled "SIT BOY"! And he came crashing down to the ground unable to move. She took back the jewel and ran back over to Kaede. "What is that around his neck?" Kagome asked. "It's a necklace that will keep Inuyasha in line if he starts to miss behave just say the word and he will be rendered powerless." She looks back over to the boy and sighs. (end dream)_

About four hours later Inuyasha and Kagome are awoken by Sango and Miroku calling their names and looking franticly for them. Miroku spots them up in the tree and yells to them.

Miroku: What are you two doing up there?

Kagome: well I had gone for a walk to clear my mind and Inuyasha followed me I didn't want to waist time or energy to get back to camp so we came up the tree for the night.

Sango: Oh well come on down Kaede is looking for you she has something to say to you two.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome around the waist and jumps down from the tree landing on the ground with a soft thud. They slowly start to stretch and walk over to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha: I wonder what the old hag has to say. It must be very important if she wants to see us this early.

Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back and they start heading towards Edo to see the old ningen minko. Inuyasha not being to thrilled to see her sense last time he stole the chips from her that Kagome gave her from her time he got the sit command from Kagome 100 times! It was only a joke and he was going to give them back but she I guess didn't find it so funny. Damn wentches. As they come to the village and they can see Kaede's hut they start to slow down and walk the rest of the way. As they entered her hut Kagome was greeted with a big smile and warm hug from the grandmother like figure.

Kaede: Ah I've been expecting ye. It has come to my attention that Naraku has become dormant and is trying to recover from your last encounter. I think it would be best if you too leave this era and go back to Kagome's time and plan your next attack on him. So he can not watch you and counter your plans. Plus it has been a while sense you have seen your family isn't that right Kagome I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you and you should spend some time with your family.

Kagome: You know that's a great idea it will give us time to think of was of getting rid of Naraku and plus I am getting low on supplies and do miss my family. Come on Inuyasha it will be fun and you know how much Sota looks up to you.

Inuyasha: Throw in some roman and you got your self a deal!

Kagome: Great! Ok I'm going to start packing and tell Sango and Miroku so they know to look after Shippo. Thanks Kaede for the great idea! Oh mom is going to be so thrilled and cook more then we need!

Kaede: Kagome your rambling just go!

So Kagome packed all her things in under ten minutes and hugged her overly sad friends and kit good bye and her and Inuyasha disappeared in that blue rift that divided the times. Once back in her time Inuyasha got pounded in the face with that horrible smell of pollution; held Kagome close and jumped over the lip of the well and started for her home. Once inside Kagome found her mom in the kitchen and was welcomed with a loving smile and the smell of her mom's good cooking. Kagome tackles her mom in a great big bear hug and spins around.

Kagome: Hi mom! Wow I have missed you and you're cooking!

Okison: Hi sweetie how long are you going to be staying? Do I need to go to the store?

Kagome: About two months! And would you mind making roman tonight? Inuyasha and I are going to the ice cream store.

Okison: Ok I can do that and have fun dinner will be in an hour.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards the ice cream shop about ten minuets away from Kagome's house and on the way she explained what ice cream was to Inuyasha about three times till he got it. Once there she explained how to order what you want. To help him better understand she ordered first. She picked her favorite brownie alamode. Inuyasha looked it over and sniffed it. With his mouth watering at the deliciously sweet sent of it he decided he wanted the same thing. Kagome paid for the ice cream and they sat at a booth facing the window where no one could here their conversation.

Kagome: Remember how earlier you said how much you cared for me?

Inuyasha: (Sweet drop) Yeah what of it?

Kagome: Well I just wanted to say I really care about you too. I've all ways worried for you when ever you go into a battle or are injured. I'm so scared each time that I'm going to lose you.

Inuyasha: Wow, I didn't know that you cared for me so much. But why would you worrie about me? I'm henyu I can recover easily you are ningen you can die so easily. If any one should be worried its me! You are so importent to our pack I don't know what we would do with out you. With out that bright smile of yours and you standing by my side I think I would go mad.

Kagome: Inu, yasha (looks down in her lap with a blush on her face.)_Wow he really cares for me maybe I do have a chance with him. We have been traveling for three years now. I'm finished my schooling and am a legal adult. Free to spend more time with him and my kit. But does he fell the same way I do about him? What if he only sees me as a Jewel detector?! What if I can never be as special or more special to him then Kikyo? Well I guess there is only one way to find out. _Inuyasha (raises her head, looks in his eyes with a hopeful glee and with a barely audible tone) I love you.

Inuyasha: (ears perk up at that word love and his beast is rolling around so happy with its tong hanging out and letting off a soft roar and purr; but then realized that she was waiting for a response.) Kagome all these years you have stuck by me you have been loyal and very helpful taking down Naraku I've seen you shed tears for me and fight hard to keep me alive when I get hurt badly. I love you too. (Starts to blush and lowers head) I just didn't think you thought of me as more then a friend. I mean no one as ever cared about me so much except my mother. You are so kind to every one and even took in a demon orphan and treat him as if he were your own. I'm so lucky to have you at my side. I love you. (Pulls her into a great big bear hug and kisses her softly on the forehead)

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their ice cream and threw away their cups. Kagome pulls Inuyasha into a tight hug and tenderly kisses him on the lips and practically purrs out "I love you so much" Inuyasha's only response was a smug smile and giving her a squeeze back..


	3. Chapter 3

As they were leaving one of Kagome's friends spot them walking out and runs over to them. She saw them hugging and had a smug smile one.  
1. Aume: Kagome who is this boy and why are you hugging him?  
Kagome: Oh Hi there This is Inuyasha he is my boy friend (face starts to turn red)  
Aume: oh so this is your rude and possessive boy friend?  
Inuyasha: What did you say ?  
Kagome: Inuyasha calm down Yes Aume but he is not rude and possessive; he is kind and caring.  
Aume: Ok ^.^ well I need to get going lots of home work to do. College is rough Kagome: Ok see yah later They said their good byes and started heading back to Kagome's house holding hands. A light breeze carried to them the smell of her mom's cooking and both stomachs growled at the same time. They looked at each other and started running towards that familiar amazing smell. They got in just as she was setting the food on they table. After washing their hands they sat down and stuffed their faces. After Inuyasha's twelfth bowl and Kagome's second they went up to her room.  
Okison: Hey father I got a call from the school today. They said Sota is not completing all his work and has not been paying attention to his teachers. Sota is normally a very good student. And they want me to go in for a conference. Have you seen a change in him is there something I'm missing?  
Grandpa: Well the boy may be getting invaded with evil spirits (stand on top of his chair holding one fist in the air and one on his heart) I'll go make sutras right away (Starts to run and trips and falls flat on to his face. He quickly gets up and runs towards the shrine)  
Okison: Oh father what are we going to do with you (sweat drop) ^.^'  
Kagome is rustling through some drawers pulling out some pjs and undergarments and throwing them at Inuyasha who is sprawled across her bed. He grabs his arm and pulls him into the bathroom. Inuyasha blushing a bit follows not asking any questions. She lead him over to the tub and showed him how to use the water. Then snuck behind him grabbed a towel and wrapped it us and snapped it across his back side making him let out a loud scream in pain. She fell to the floor laughing and through giggles said get in the shower your dirty. Inuyasha gust growled out something that sounded like fine Kagome left the room still laughing and plopped on her bed letting out a soft sigh. Twenty minuets later a red and steamy Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Kagome who was kind of waking up from a cat nap blushed at his appearance. She threw a pillow and yelled at him put some close on you baka . She grabbed her bath stuff and headed for the shower. Inuyasha closed her door and started to get dressed when he herd a knock on the door and herd Sota's voice calling for him. Inuyasha walked over to the door and let him in. Sota pushed him half way though the room and slammed the door shut.  
Inuyasha: What the hel.. .  
Sota: Between men promise.  
Inuyasha: Fine but what the hell is this about?  
Sota: well umm (looks down at his feet blushing and thumb ling his thumbs at a loss of words)  
Inuyasha: (after about thirty seconds of an awkward silence Inuyasha yells) Spit it out What do you want?  
Sota: (Stumbles back a bit) There is this girl I like but I don't have the courage to ask her out. But she is just so amazing I can't atop thinking about her. Every where I look I see her, she is every where to me. And I don't know what to do.  
Inuyasha: Why are you asking me about this? (Eyebrow twitches)  
Sota: Because your going out with my sister aren't you? Well she is pretty strong willed and hard to get along with because she has to have things her way. But some how you still got her. There must have been something you said to get her Inuyasha: ^.^' Well umm. You see all I did was fight for her and save her and told her how I really feel. Heck between you and me I might even ask her to be my mate I just have to find the perfect time and place.  
Sota: Wow; so all I have to do is fight for her and tell her how I feel Inuyasha: NO When I fight for her I'm protecting her from demons that want to eat her or kill her for the shikon no tama. Just tell her how you really feel and ask her out. She may even say yes Sota: You really think so ? OK then I'll go tell her and ask her out. Wish me luck Inuyasha (Waving while running out of Kagome's room and down the stairs)  
Inuyasha: Good luck (Under breath) your going to need it.  
As Sota closed the front door Kagome walked in to her room asking Inuyasha why Sota left in such a hurry. When he explained it to her she grabbed his arm and drug him after her brother to spy on him and make sure every thing goes ok.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed sota to the park where they saw Kamita swinging and humming a tune. They hid behind some bushes off the the left o the swings. They were close enough to hear what was being said but concealed enough not to get caught.

She saw Sota out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him she noticed a cherry blossom in his hand and a slight blush came across her face. Kamita is a very beautiful young lady. She had light brown hair with natural red out lined she had sky blue eyes and a small form. She looked to be a very peaceful girl who was content with her life. As Sota got closer she called to him in a sing song voice Hi Sota what that you have there? Sota s step faltered at the sound of her voice calling to him. She sounded like an angel and he almost forgot to respond to her besides the blank stare he was sending her. He finally replied when he noticed the questioned look on her face. Oh hello Kamita He bowed his head a little and started to blush when he say her in a festive kimono that made her eyes stand out more. It was a White Kimono with teal blue flower petals all over it. Here this is for you Sota held out his hand and Kamita took the little flower into her petite hands. Thank you its pretty She gave him one of her sweetest smiles. She patted the swing next to her. Would you like to swing with me? Sota was so excited he jumped right into the seat and almost fell backwards. They both laughed and had little side conversations.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched and were glad to see that everything was going ok with the kids. The got up and were going to leave to go back to the shrine. But as soon as they were about to leave a tall big guy came out of the surrounding woods and tried to snatch the pretty little girl. Sota jumped in front of the man to try and stop him but the man pushed him out of the way. Sota landed hard on his back. He tried to get back up but the wind was knocked out of him and he was having a hard time moving. That s when Inuyasha decided to step in. He cracked his knuckles and yelled out to the man, I wouldn t do that if I were you, at least that is if you value your life. The man snickered looking at the challenger. This guy doesn t look to tough I can get this little girl to my boss Naraku And get rewarded well in no time Ha I like to see you stop me He went to grab the girl and in no time Inuyasha ran over and knocked him to the ground. Inuyasha held his claws the throat of the attacker. Again I saw if you value your life I suggest you leave. Inuyasha kicked him hard in the ribs knocking the air out of him. Meanwhile Kagome ran over to her little brother to make sure he was ok. She looked him over and helped him stand up. He will be ok. Now I need to check on the girl and make sure she is ok Kagome ran over to her side and ask if she was ok. The little girl was frightened and was crying in Kagome s arms. She held her close to let her know she was safe. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw him getting very angry. She herd the sound of a bone cracking when Inuyasha kicked the man. After his threat he didn t move. Inuyasha removed his mask and was startled by what he saw. The attacker didn t have a face. And as soon as he was about to interrogate him the man turned to sand and blew away in the wind. I menacing laugh was herd as he blew away. Kagome had a shiver go down her spine. She recognized the voice but couldn t put a name to it. Inuyasha and Kagome took the little girl to her home. Sota held her hand on the walk. He felt bad for not being able to do any thing to help her he felt so weak and thought she would hate him because he wasn t able to protect her. But when they made it to her home she turned to him with a small smile. Thank you so much Sota your were so brave. She had a small blush go across her face and she kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Sota s heart skipped a beat he just got a kiss from the girl of his dreams He heard a light giggle come from his sister and noticed Inuyasha trying to get her to calm down. She ran over and hugged her brother. She was so happy to see him happy. It made her feel like an accomplished big sister. All right boys I think we should start heading home now. Sota tagged Inuyasha and started to run he yelled behind him :TAG YOUR IT Inuyasha growled accepting the challenge and raced after him. Kagome getting left behind yelled after them HEY Wait up guys She ran after them and when they reached the house they all fell over in laughter. Inuyasha was thinking to him self Man I haven t had this much fun sense I was a pup

~^.^~

~Back in Feudal era Japan~ SMACK Bids flying out of the trees away from the loud noise. The monk held his hand to his now red cheek. Wow Sango this mark is going to last a while. Sango seaming over him from touching her behind again. Serves you right leacher. Rubbing the mark on his face with a smug smile It was worth the pain Shippo laughed at the monk and crossed his arms I thought you would have learned by now Miroku looked down at the small fox kit Oh Shippo but the pain is worth it if its coming from my lovely Sango.

Sango went back to doing the laundry. When she finished it was getting dark Sango let out a big yawn and decided to go to bed.

Miroku noticed Sango getting ready for bed and pulled Shippo to the side for a chat. They went to the edge of camp where Sango could not over hear their conversation. Shippo looked up at the monk with questioning eyes and asked What is it that you want to discuss? Miroku got a gleam in his eye as he started to speak. Well I over heard a conversation between Sango and Kagome. You mean you were eavesdropping in what they were saying How ever you would like to put it. Well I herd her say that she thinks she loves me I have really strong feelings for her. I think I want to ask her to be my wife. But I don t know. I mean she really love me? The only reason I grope her is for her attention. I know I will get hit but to know that I can get and hold her attention means the world to me. I would do any thing to be with my lovely Sango. What do you think Shippo is it worth a try? Should I ask her? Shippo put his little paw up to his chin and thought about it. He him self has noticed the way Sango looks at him and knows theat she truly does care for the monk so why not give it a shot? Yes Miroku I think you should ask her. You never know she might even say yes to you Shippo started to laugh and roll on the ground holding his stomach. Miroku looked at him and shook his head. I will, I will ask Sango to marry me. I just pray to the kami s she says yes.

Sango was about to go to her sleeping bag and lay down when she noticed the monk walking her way with an arrogent smile plastered on his face. Oh kami what s he up to now. When he got to Sango he asked her to go on a walk with him. She didn t see any harm in it so she complied. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. The moon was at its crescent stage. Miroku look at Sango and noticed the moon light shining off of her hair and she looked like a goddess in his eyes. They walked over to a small pond that had wild Koi fish swimming and jumping out of the water catching the bugs in the air. They sat down on some big rocks and took in the beauty of the night. It wasn t to cold any more the winter was ending and spring was starting. Miroku took a deep breath. He gently grabbed Sango s hand and looked into her eyes. Sango blushed at his gesture. Sango ever sense I first laid eyes on you your beauty has caught my attention. Then I saw how you fight and protect your friends. You are a unique art work that I praise the Kamis for sending down to us. You are strong and loyal But also kind and gentle. A small tear came down Sang s face and Miroku wiped it away with his thumb. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her his sincerest smile. Sango would you do me the honor of being my wife? Sango s tears came at a steady flow. She didn t know what to say. Sure she loved the monk but was she sure that she could live with him all her life? Well only one way to find out. With a hiccup yes Miroku I would love to be your wife Miroku let go of the breath he didn t know he was holding and pulled her into a deep embrace. Then he kissed her with as much passion as possible. Sango was delighted in the feelings the kiss brought up. It felt so right to be in his arms. She felt his tong move across her lips begging for entrance to taste her. She aloud him in and he tasted her mouth greedily. She tasted so sweet to him Like a cinnamon spice. Their tongs danced with each other. When they finally parted they both were panting heavily. Miroku stood up extending his hand for Sango to grab. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. Lets head back to camp you look tiered Sango still in a daze just nodded her head and followed him. She was so happy her life couldn t get any better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Inuyasha got home just in time for dinner.

The wonderful aroma of pork strips, rice, steamed vegeatbles, and mom's

famous blueberry pie. Inuyasha thought he died and went to heaven. "Where is

Sota? I saw him leave with you two." "He is hanging out with this girl he likes.

they look so cute together mom. Just wait when he gets home you probably

wont be able to keep him quiet about it." As she was finnishing her sentence

Kagome's grandpa walks in. "Do I have to give him the talk?" Kagome's face

turned red she knew what the talk was. 3 or 4 years ago she recieved

said talk from her mother. Now her baby brother is in for it hahaha. "do

you think he is still to young? father I don't want him knowing such things

to earlie at age." "Daughter you worrie to much, oh hey is that pie!" "Not till after dinner father" He slunks his head and takes his seat at the table. the rest of the family joins him. Once they finnished their meal they all had the mouth watering pie they were waiting for. It was so tasty! they all had two peices.

Sota walked in with a big smile on his face. "Mom you wouldn't beleive. . .

DID YOU GUYS EAT ALL THE PIE!!!! I wanted a peice to end my perfect day. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM"

They all look guilty at the empty pie tin but also rembered what he was about to say.

"Sota what happened today baby" Sota looked at his mom's big hopeful loving eyes

and sighed. "I got a girl friend!" "Oh baby I am so happy for you! Whats her name?"

"Her name is Kamita. She is so pretty and sweet and smart oh mom I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"Ok sweetie this weekend she can come over but first you need to clean your room. Now would you

like to join us? There is another pie in the oven. "Sweet!!!!" With the biggest eyes and smile his

mother ever saw she got up giggling and got her son some pie. After dinner was over Inuyasha and Kagome

excused their selfs from the table and went out side. It was still a nice late afternoon. The sun was starting

to set and the sky had a beautiful pink tint to it that made the white cherry blossoms pop looking even more pure.

"Even though the smell of pollution is so strong it is still very peaceful in your time Kegs." Kagome looked

at his with a quizical face. "How did you learn of my knick name?" Inuyasha looked sheepishly. "Your mom called

you that one day. And I thought it was cute." Kagome only smiled in responce and let out a sigh as they came

to the tree of ages. They sat down at the base of the tree and enjoyed watching the sun set together.

When the moon and stars finally came out it glowed off of Inuyasha's hair and Kagome found it to be the most

beautiful sight she was ever seen. The moon light almost made him glow. She looked up into his eyes showing in her own

how much she truly cares for him. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly at first. He kissed her back but than with more

passion his toung ran across her lips begging for entrence which she allowed. His toung explored her mouth tasting every inch

of it she was like a drug to him he just couldn't get enough of her. Their toungs were winding around each other. Kagome let out

a moan of pleasure. And the smell of her arouel caught in his noise. They broke apart from there heated kiss breathing hard.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and realized she didn't even notice her arousel spike. So he fought with himself not to take her right

there. No he would wait for the right time. And she will scream his name to the heavens. Oh yes it will be perfect. They went inside

And headed to bed. "Good night Koi" "Good night Inuyasha sweet dreams" Inuyasha held her close to his chest and purred softly

as Kagome feel fast asleep. Inuyasha soon followed her to the land of sleep Content with the way thier relationship was turnign out.

*

*  
Saturday-

Kagome got up feeling for Inuyasha and noticed him missing. His resting place was no longer warm. She got up and walked down stairs

looking for him. To her amusment she saw Inuyasha with his ears flattened and her brother freaking out about how he should look for

his date today. "He guys whats up?" "Sis you have to help me! What do I wear? How should I do my hair? Which bdy spray should I use? Which Shoes? Which. . . "

"Sota chill take a breath will yah. I'll help you out." Kagome had a glint in her eye as she dragged her brother in to the bathroom. Inuyasha stayed in the

living room trying to recover from all of sota's yelling. Then he hears sota scream "what are you going to do with that! ouch stop that hurts!" "Well if

you stay still it wont" Inuyasha walked over to the bathroom seeing Kagome have this flat hot object in her hand making her brothers hair steam. and putting

some white foamy smelly sutff in his hair spiking his bangs. "Kagome what are you doing to the poor kid?" "I am streightning his hair and giving it a bit of

style." When she was done Sota looked in the mirror and had to admit his sister did a god job. "Ok now what about my outfit?" Kagome thought about it for

amoment. "What about your Academy is shirt the really colorful one and a comfy pair of blue jeans. As for shoes just wear your vans. Sence your always

bragging how cozy they are." "OK sis thanks!" Sota ran into his room and got dressed when he came out he looked like a sharp nice kid. Fun and relaxed

with a touch of style. "Perfect now come here little brother" Kagome gave his a big squeeze. "Sis cough cough I can't breath!" She let him go. Ok and final touch

She sprayed him with old spice aqua reef and was delighted by the smell. Its not to over baring like axe and smells fresh and clean cut. Now he is ready.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked with him out side and wished him luck on his way out. Bonzi! Sota laughed at the inthuesiasm of his sister and went on his little mission.

"Ok Inuyasha now time to have some fun. I have a suprise for you. You're gonna love it!" "If you say so." Inuyasha and Kagome got ready for the day and they walked into town.

Inuyasha's noise and ears were picking up on strange smells and sounds. "What is this place Kagome?" "It's the cherry blossome festivel. There are many rides you can

go one and games to play. Come on lets go get some tickets!" She grabed his hand and ran over to the ticket booth. They bought a roll of 100 tickets and started looking at all

the options. Inuyasha saw this round thing spinning fast and was closed in. "That looks like fun!" He was pointing at the gravatron. Kagome laughed and explained to him,

"That's the gravatron it spins very fast pulling 5gs which is gravity times 5. It makes it hard to move while your in the ride. But it is fun lets go!" They got in line and

waited their turn. It was two tickets a peice which Kagome handed the man and they got in. Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto the side of the ride and told him to stand flat agenst it.

He listened to her. He herd a guy speak and the ride began. Music was playing and it was spinning faster and faster. Kagome was right it is getting harder to move. He was about

to say something to her when he noticed she wasn't beside him any more. He yelled her name looking from side to side and he couldn't see her. He herd his name coming from above him.

Inuyasha looked up and say Kagome on the roof of the ride. "How did you get up there?!" Kagome just giggled. "It's easy" As the ride started to slow down she army crawled back to her spot

just intime for normal gravity to kick in. To say Inuyasha was impreased would be an understatement. His little minko was always suprising him. They started looking for the next ride.

The next ride Kagome picked. Se pointed over at the ferres wheel and started over towards it. This ride cost 5 tickets each. They gave their tickets to the man and got in their cart.

The ride started and was going for a fue minuets Inuyasha was taking in the vast view of Tokyo from his high seat. It was truely beautiful to see from that hight. Kagome scooted closer

to Inuyasha and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Whats that smile for?" Kagome shruged. "It's nice to have some alone time with you. You know? There is no stress only fun."

Inuyasha understood what she ment. "Yeah it nice to get away from the pervert Miroku and Songo always yelling at him. And not to mention all the times they spied on our privet conversations.

It is nice to get away." "Yeah I wonder how they are holding up. I hope Shippo doesn't miss me to much." Inuyasha snorted. "Ha I bet he is fine and anoying thoes two instead of me.

But I guess you shouldn't be suprised when we get back that he will tackle you." Inuyasha imagended it and started to laugh. "Hey not cool man" But Kagome knew he was right and laughed too.

The ride came to a stop and they got off. Inuyasah looked around to see if there was another ride that would intest him. he spotted a ride that looked like a ravens claw and got curious and

moved closer to check it out. Kagome laughed at the way he was approching the ride sniffing it and slowly walking towards it to make sure the ride was safe. "Inuyasha that ride is called the claw

it spins around really fast and moves back and forth like a pendglum. It goes all the way to the top and stops before you come back down. Inuyasah started to get really interested and decided he

would like to try it. They got in line and waited for a few minnuts. There was a little kid infront of them who wanted to get on and was crying and screaming at his mom beacuse he was to short of the

ride. Inuyasha's ears folded back agenst his head at the loud noise as the quickly gave the guy the tickets and got on. When the ride started up Inuyasha was not so sure he liked it. When it finally got

to the top he was screaming profanities at the ride and was about to slash the seat to get out and to safty till Kagome reached over and told him to relax the ride will be over in a minuet.

As they got of the ride Inuyasha's steps wavored and he almost got sick. They sat on a park bench till he could settle his stomach. "Inuyasha would you like to go on a slower ride? One maybe not so harsh on you?"

"Like what" Inuyasha looked at her quizacally and noticed they gleam in her eyes knowing that she was up to something. "Oh you'll see" Kagome grabed his hand and practacly draged him over to the tunnel of love.

Inuyasha was a little hesitent to get on this ride. He noticed the boat and cave and was worried she would get attacked in there. Kagome soothed any bad thoughts and huged him asking to come on the ride with her.

"fe fine lets go" Kagome let out a squewl of happiness as they gave the man the tickets and got on. They slowly started to head towards the cave and Inuyasha had his senses on high guard waiting to see if anything

would try and attack them. they both looked up as the entered the cave and noticed the stars allumination the palce. Inuyasha saw no threat and calmed down. He held Kagome close to him just to make sure no one could take her.

They gazed at each other happy to be together. Inuyasha thought 'Maybe now would be a good time to ask her' "Hey Kagome I have a question." He tried to keep a stern but gental face. He was determend to have her.

Kagome looked at him with love in her eyes "What would that be?" She was really curious what could have him so tense like this 'I wonder if something is wrong?' Inuyasha swallowed hard and started to form how he would

ask her. He figured he should just ask. "Kagome will you be my mate?" That question really shocked Kagome. Yes she did love him but was she ready to be his mate? Inuyasha was worried she was going to reject him

she was taking a long while to respend. She came out of her train of thought and said "Yes I would love to be your mate but how do I become yours?" Inuyasha was jumping for joy on the inside and almost didn't hear

the question she asked. "All I have to do is mark you. I do that by biting you." "As long as it means I get to be with you than go ahead and bite me." Inuyasha kissed her with as much love as he could muster and than lowerd

his head to the crook of her neck. His teeth grew and he sunk them into her flesh. She hissed in pain but held still. Inuyasha removed his fangs when he tasted her blood and licked the wound shut. The kissed again this time even more

heated as Kagome could tast her blood on Inuyasha's toung he let out a soft growl showing how happy he was. They broke their kiss for air and noticed the ride was coming to an end.

"Inuyasha there is one thing I want to do but it's not a ride." "Well what is it" asked Inuyasha. "I want to enter the singing contest it only costs 50 tickets." Inuyasha looked at her in wonder. "I have never herd you sing before. This shall

be interesting." Kagome ran over to the booth and signed up. The lady gave her the number 5 and told her she will be the fith one to go on and sing. She pointed to a book behind stage where she can pick out the song.

Kagome ran over with Inuyasha following in her trail. She qiuckly found the book and started going through songs trying to figure out which would be best. She found one that she knew by heart and was excited they had it.

"Inuyasha go stand in the crowd and remember NO attacking any one." Inuyasha looked at the ground and kicked at a small pebble. "fe fine" He walked away as kagome started humming the tune. A voice on the overcom asked for the first

contestant to come on stage. A little girl who looked about 13 walked on. The judge asked her what song she will be singing and she replyed " My Imortal by Evenessence" The music started and she started to sing. Kagome watched the

girl with amazment. She put so much feeling into the song It was as if she was Amy Lee her self! The song came to an end and the Judge thanked Shizori as she took her leave. The overcom came back on and asked the second contestent

to come on stage. A girl named Madori stood up and headed for the stage. Kagome knew her from school. Madori was 15 and very good at archery. Kagome didn't know that she sings too. She watched as the girl walked on stage. The\

Judge asked "What song will you be singing?" She replyed "Wake me up when spetember ends by Green Day" She started to sing and Kagome was getting nervous. They were both good. She doubted she could win. Just 2 more and it will

be my turn. Inuyasha was looking up at the stage wondering when this song was going to end so He could hear Kagome. After that thought the song ended and he laughed a little on the inside from the irony. The judge thanked Madori as

she exited the stage. The overcom came alive as it asked for the third contestent to come on stage. The third contestent suprised Kagome the most. It was Hojo?! "I didn't know you sing." Hojo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Yeah it's kinda a hidden passion of mine." "Well good luck!" "Good luck to you too!" He walked on stage and the judge asked what he was going to sing. He replyed "What do you want from me by Adam Lambert" The music started and he started to sing

he was moving all over the stage captavating the crowd as he sang it perfectly. Kagome was amazed at how good of a singer he was. The song comes to an end. "Oly one more person to go" Thought Kagome and Inuyasha. The overcom

came on asking the next person to come on stage. "I am next. I hope I don't screw up. I need to relax it's just a cupple hunderd people out there. *sigh*" The overcom came back on stating contestent 4 has forfited and for contestent 5

to please enter the stage. "Great it's my turn. Just stay cool" Kagome walked on stage and responded to the judge stating she will be singing Every Heart by Boa. She closed her eyes and the music started. She felt the rythem and let it slip her away.

~Tell me babe how many do I shed my tears every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet. Shall I do, I can never say my lonelyness. Every heart dosen't know so what to say or what to do. Was afraid of darkness Cous I felt that I was left

alone so I prayed for help to distent million stars. Round and round the planets revolve around the sun and we keep on searching for love and peace for ever more. Growing growing woa baby we can work it out. Look up at the sky

every heart is shining all today. _Instramental break_ Inuyasha was amazed at how much emotion she had in her singing she had the whole crowd calmn and listening to her. Kagome started to sing again. Show me now what kind of smile

do I come across. Every heart can take a step toward dreams. All of us want to take a lasting happiness. When ever you feel sad I wanna hold you and give you sound sleep. Some day every hearts gonna free and ease. We have peace of

mind. Some day all the peoples find their way to love. Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone. We live on together and we will find some precious things. Some time we will smile some time we will cry some how. Don't forget

believe in your self tomorrows never die. There are the warm heart places on my mind. In my earliest days there and so sweet. There are many stars they have talked with me so kind. They say yes times afriend of mine. So shine!

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun. And we keep on surching for love and peace for ever more. Growing growing woa baby we can work it out. Just look at the sky every heart is shining all today. Goes and Goes the time goes

on we are not alone. We live on together and we will find some precious things. Some time we will smile some time we will cry some how. Just keep up believing your self tomorrows never die. The song ended and The crowd roared with appluse.

The judge thanked her and she exited the stage. Kagome's heart was beating fast. It felt great being on stage. The overcom cam back on stating the winner would be anounced in 5 minnuts.

* * *

I just want to let you all know I am sorry for making you wait so long for the next update Fanfiction was giving me problems uploading for a while. But now there will be more chapters added on a regular basis. Oh and ps I am party dislexic so if you notice a pbd in the wrong place sorry.


End file.
